Try A Little Tenderness
by PlentyOfFun
Summary: 10 Song, 10 Scenario Challenge! With my favorite couple Maka/Soul! R&R Please! It's my first Soul Eater Fic.


A/N: Okay so… Earlier I just did a Naruto 10 Song Challenge, so now I'm gonna do my very first fanfic on Soul Eater doing this too! With my new favorite couple MakaXSoul :]

Just to let you guys with a little _warning_, this is my first Soul Eater fic! So be nice :[ And I'm probably gonna make them OOC too, so yeah… haha.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater & Any of the songs I have used for this fic :]

* * *

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**  


* * *

1. **Ne-Yo** - _Closer_

We were at a special 1st day of school ball, where every meister and weapon has to dress nice and have fun. Shinigama-Sama is addressing the new students while all the adults just come and watch.

Unknowingly, a white haired man is outside one of the balcony's twirling his cup of punch.

"Pssh… I don't know anyone here… uncool…"

A sudden sound was made behind him and he turned around. Nothing. He glares but turns back to the balcony. As the sound was made again he turns around to see a blonde haired girl facing him. She smiles and takes her hand out,

"Hi, My name is Maka Albarn"

He hesitated, but he cautiously took her hand and shook it.

"Soul."

"Soul? How original." She teases. He scoffs back as she continues, "Are you a weapon, Soul?"

He looks at her, "What's it to you?"

"Well... I'm going to be a meister at this school, and since I don't know anyone but you maybe we can join together?" She answers simply.

"Hmm… I'll think about it"

"Hey! Come on please…" She begs as she advances towards him and whispers pleads to his ears…

"_I want to own you… to control you…"_

He turns around.

"Come _closer_…"

* * *

2.** Katy Perry** – _Self Inflicted_

Maka had out Soul in his scythe mode, she was worried, she didn't want to see Soul hurt anymore. She did promise herself that no matter what, that she will protect him even if he says not to.

As much as she tries to deny it, she loves him.

She loves him as a brother, she loves him as a friend, hell… she might actually love him more then that.

"MAKA! Come on!" Back to reality. "What are you waiting for?!"

They were in a fight with the Demon Lord as Maka stood there out of it. He's floating up in the sky waiting for her move.

"Maka… Come on…" Soul was urging her to move on.

"Soul…" She looks down at the blade worriedly, "I don't want you to get hurt…"

" MAKA! It doesn't matter! I'm your weapon and I can defend you! Don't worry about it!" Looking unconvinced, she looks back up at the Demon God.

"Okay…" She took her stance again as Soul smirks and jumps into the air to attack…

* * *

3.** Katy Perry **– _Thinking Of You_

"Kid…" Maka smiles at her date.

"Yeah Maka?" Kid looks back at her.

"Thanks for the date, but I think I can walk home now"

"Are you sure?" He looks at her worried.

"It's okay! The neighborhood is actually very nice at night" She kept her smile as Kid gives up.

"Ah, Okay Maka" He smiles back. "I'll see you at school" He dares to lower himself in a kiss with her as she takes it.

After the kiss, they hugged and walked their separate ways…

As Maka was only a few blocks away from the apartment, she couldn't help but to feel guilty.

She enjoyed being with Kid and all but… It just reminded her of how much she missed Soul. She places her fingers on the tip of her mouth and starts tearing up.

"I'm disgusted with myself…"

* * *

4.** Piles Ft. Chris J** – _Put It On Ya_

"Ahh… Soul…"

Maka moans as he was kissing her neck, giving her that tickling feeling while caressing her smooth milky body. He places one of her legs over his hips as he guides his hands to her clothes, pealing everything off layer by layer. Maka lays there moaning, as she was doing the same.

"Soul…" She whimpers as his mouth is now going directly to her forming chest.

She flips him so that she's on top now. Smirking as the white haired man in the bottom looked back shocked but pleased, they continued this foreplay. They kept the make out session on until Maka suddenly gets up making Soul in the bottom glare at her.

"What the hell Maka…"

Only in her underwear she giggles and replies, "Come here… I don't want to do it in the living room."

Signing, he gets up and looks at her who's giving him a teasing look. He smirks and chases her down into his room where they finished their business.

* * *

5.** Piles Ft. Jamie Foxx & The Dream** – _Please Excuse My Hands_

It was a _hot_ day at Death City. The creepy sun outside stayed outside laughing proudly as he's making the world humid.

"Kuso… I hate hot days." Soul complains with his eyes closed as he tries to fan himself with a magazine.

"Ahhh… Is there anything to do today?" Maka asks as she comes out of her room finally.

"I don't know, it's too hot to do anything" He opens to eyes and freaks at the first thing he sees.

Maka came out with a green spaghetti strap shirt and blue denim shorts. The green shirt compliments her eyes well and her shorts really show off her legs well…

Soul looks away before his hormones takes over; at the same time even if he wanted to do anything it would be too hot to…

She plopped a seat next to Soul as she fans herself with her hands "Ahh… So hot…" She looks at Soul sweating. "Soul… Do we have air condition?"

He looks back at her uncomfortable this time, "Nope, this is the first time it's been this hot…" His eyes slowly drift down to her sweaty body as Maka was trying to concentrate on the hot weather.

"_Damn she's so hot… I must have never noticed through those trench coats and how close we are right now…"_

-SQUEEZE-

"EHH?" Maka freaks out.

"Wha-"

"SOUL!" Without even noticing, he sees his hand squeezing her butt. He stares wide eyed. Oops.

"MAKA CHOP!!!"

* * *

6. **Christina Millian** – _Until I Get Over You_

I can't believe it… I can't believe he _left_ me…

I knew falling in love with a weapon was a horrible mistake, just like how mama left papa…

I started noticing a lot of things ever since you left.

The sun for once looks gloomier then usual. It's raining a lot…

Or maybe it's me, because everybody says the weather has been normal.

"_Hey, Maka!_"

"Soul?" I look around, I see Soul.

I see the same 'cool' smirk you always like to show to everybody. I smile and run to your direction. But as soon as I get to your spot…

You disappear.

Oh Soul… Why did you leave me?

_There is only one __**soul**__, where there's once was two._

_That's the way it's gotta be,_

_Until I Get Over You…_

_

* * *

_

7. **Keyshia Cole** – _Was It Worth It_

"You're such an asshole Soul!"

"I'M an ASSHOLE? Look who's taking Miss Know-It-All!"

"You're the one who's acting like you know everything!"

"Not my fault I'm much more cooler then you!"

"Oh yeah, being a jerk is totally 'cool."

"And being a bitch makes you cooler then me? HAH!"

"ARGH! What's wrong with you Soul?!"

"What did I do?!"

"We used to never argue like this, and now look at us!"

"I'm not the one to blame; you're the one who complains too much…"

Maka rushes to her bedroom door and looks out at Soul.

"I always wonder if you were even **worth it** at all!"

The door slams shut as Soul glares down at the floor.

"Uncool…"

* * *

8. **Mila J Ft. Marques Houston **– _Good Lookin' Out_

Slowly walking in the house silently, she clutches her high heals she used for her date she had this evening. She tip toes quietly by until…

"Welcome back home, Maka"

Mission failed.

"Hey Soul…"

He turns on the lamp next to him and stretches out on the sofa Soul was on the whole time. Sitting up, he glared at her and says, "How was your date?"

"It was… alright… I think your right though."

"Hm?" He looks at her interested.

"Everything you said, he was mostly paranoid about symmetrical things, and he got boring to talk to because most of the time he was complaining to the chef about his 'unsymmetrical food" She answers smiling.

Soul laughs at the story as Maka nuzzles against his body.

"Oh well… Next time I'll take your word for it Soul…"

"Next time, I'll take you out."

Maka looks up to his cheesy smirk and replies an 'okay!' as she rushes off to sleep.

* * *

9. **2Pac Ft. Keyshia Cole** – _Playa Cards Right (Female)_

A bouquet of roses, that's got to be one of the most unbelievable gifts she has ever gotten from Soul.

"M-Maka…" I slight blush creep upon his cheeks as he looks down onto the floor. "Tch… I'm blushing… not cool…"

"Yeah Soul…?" She urges him on.

His eyes still fixed on the floor as he mumbles, making Maka unsure of what he said.

"Wait… What?"

"I-I love you Maka" He blurts out as he advances on to the shocked girl, kissing her.

The gentle kiss slowly turns into a fiery make-out session. Clothes slowly start flying off as they kept their lips intact with each other. Realization hitting Soul, he quickly stops the fiery kiss.

"Soul… What's wrong?"

"Maka… I wanted this to be perfect."

"What? Wait-!" Before she could even finish her sentence, he picks her up into his room and plays gentle music.

"Oh Soul…" She whispers as they picked up where they left off.

_You gotta play your cards right, can't be rushing you know what I'm saying?_

_

* * *

_

10. **Michael Bublé** – Try _A Little Tenderness_

"Oi! Soul!"

"Eh? Black Star?"

"Tell Maka to come here, we need one more for basketball!"

Listening to Black Star, he yells out for her. "OI! MAKA!"

Maka was doing what she usually does when she doesn't like to play, sitting and reading her new book. When she heard her boyfriend calling for her she looks up.

"MAKA! Come play basketball!" Soul yells out with his signature smirk.

She lifted her book up to her face, which was her way of saying 'No'. Soul's smirk turns into a frown until he says.

"Hey Tiny Tits, come play."

After hearing that, obviously in a swift move Maka gave him a huge 'Maka Chop' and went back to her bench continuing on to her book. Black Star and the others freak out at the speed and how hurt Soul got from her 'Maka Chop' As soon as Soul recovers, he signs and walks to her direction.

"Guys, go play, I'll catch up later"

He walks in front of his girlfriend to hopefully catch her attention, but she pretended to pay more attention to his book.

"Maka…"

"Go play, Soul"

"Maka, I'm sorry…" He apologizes as he took a seat next to Maka.

"I'm reading…" Soul pushes down her book and forces her to stare into his eyes.

"And now your not…" He places his arm over her shoulder and made her get closer to his face until their lips met in a chaste kiss. "Let's go play, Maka" He smiles as the blonde underneath scoffs back. "I'll teach you how this time." He gets up and takes his hand out to her.

"Okay… Fine… No more tiny tits though! Jerk…" She took his hand as he hugs her from behind.

"Okay fine… _Flat_." She playfully slaps him and runs into the court with everybody else.

_You won't regret it, women don't forget it_

_Love is their whole happiness_

_And it's all so easy, __**try a little tenderness

* * *

**_

A/N: Yay! I finally finished! :] R&R Please! And please be nice .-. haha.


End file.
